


OHNANA (Imperfect Perfection)

by daisy_illusive



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Las vacaciones de TaeHyung y Mathew y de SoMin y JiWoo fueron planeadas para ser perfectas… pero la perfección no existe.





	OHNANA (Imperfect Perfection)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ha sido escrita a través de las palabras “palapa, viento, barco” que están relacionadas con el verano y que fueron elegidas de forma aleatoria.

            _“¿Por qué no nos vamos de vacaciones a una isla paradisiaca? Con playas de arenas blancas, el agua azul turquesa y palmeras”._

 

            Aquella pequeña e inocente sugerencia había sido hecha por JiWoo, después de que los cuatro llevaran un rato proponiendo lugares para las primeras vacaciones en las que podían gastarse el sueldo sin tener que preocuparse por nada. Todos habían estado de acuerdo al momento, porque unas vacaciones como aquellas eran un sueño que prácticamente todo el mundo quería cumplir y se habían puesto a preparar las vacaciones al instante, dividiéndose las partes de las que iban a ocuparse cada uno para que los cuatro tuvieran algo que hacer.

 

            Cinco meses después, allí estaban, bajándose del barco que los había llevado a una pequeña isla de arenas blancas, aguas turquesas y palmeras por todas partes.

 

            —Me encanta —comentó JiWoo nada más sus pies tocaron la arena—. Me quedaría aquí a vivir para siempre.

            —Me apunto yo también —dijo SoMin, alzando su mano para que la otra se la chocara, pero JiWoo soltó su maleta y su bolso en la arena y la abrazó fuertemente.

 

            Matthew y TaeHyung se miraron mientras las dos chicas se daban un poco de amorcito y negaron con la cabeza porque no habían hecho más que llegar y ya habían empezado. TaeHyung esperaba sinceramente que las muestras de afecto más profundas las dejaran para cuando estuvieran las dos solas en su palapa y que no aprovecharan que estaban en la otra punta del mundo y que nadie las conocía para hacer muchas manitas en público. Sin embargo, el chico no tuvo tiempo para decirles nada a sus amigas porque en ese momento apareció ante ellos un chico del personal del hotel, probablemente para guiarlos hasta el lugar en el que tenían que registrarse.

 

            —Yo me encargo —dijo TaeHyung, ya que había sido él el que se había encargado del alojamiento en el lugar—. Ohnana —saludó en el idioma local—. _We… have… a… a… we… a…_ —intentó con el inglés, pero no podía recordar cómo se decía lo que quería decir.

            —Anda, déjalo, ya me encargo yo —dijo en ese momento Matthew, comenzando a hablar inglés tranquilamente con el muchacho del hotel.

            —¿Estabas intentando hablar inglés cuando solo has hecho un curso de tres meses? —escuchó que le preguntaba SoMin, justo antes de echarse a reír como una descosida.

 

            TaeHyung se giró hacia ella y le puso mala cara, pero no pudo hacer nada más porque sintió cómo la mano de Matthew buscaba la suya y comenzaba a tirar de él, así que, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por su amigo, agarrando su maleta y su bolsa, e ignorando los pequeños grititos de las dos chicas que los seguían y sus persistentes comentarios. Ya llevaban unos pocos de meses con aquella misma cantinela y TaeHyung había aprendido a ignorarlas la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque había ocasiones en las que él mismo no podía evitar cuestionarse cosas.

 

            Los cuatro se habían conocido cuando empezaron la carrera, se habían sentado todos en la misma banca el primer día y habían trabado amistad como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Desde aquel momento y, a pesar de que habían tenido pequeñas peleas, habían estado todos juntos y habían pasado por un montón de cosas, entre ellas la crisis de acabar los estudios y encontrar trabajo o las idas y venidas de distintas parejas con las que habían sido felices y después les habían roto el corazón. Todo aquello había hecho que su amistad fuera mucho más fuerte, de la misma forma que había hecho que la confianza entre todos acabara dando un poco de asco.

 

            SoMin y JiWoo habían comenzado a salir juntas en el último año de universidad, después de pasarse cuatro años flirteando la una con la otra y dándose celos buscándose otras parejas y TaeHyung se había alegrado por ellas porque no eran realmente una pareja pastelosa y realmente la relación entre los cuatro no había cambiado nunca. No obstante, desde la última vez que se habían juntado todos para planear aquellas vacaciones, había pasado algo que había hecho que las chicas se pusieran un poco pesadas. Porque como si se tratara de un _dorama_ malo de sobremesa, su vida se había puesto un poco patas arriba después de aquel suceso.

 

            En aquella reunión, TaeHyung se había levantado del sofá, se había tropezado con una de las miles de cosas que había por el suelo del apartamento de las chicas tiradas y se había caído… con tan mala suerte de que su cara había quedado encajada justo en la entrepierna de Matthew, quien, a pesar de que TaeHyung se había levantado lo más rápido posible, había tenido una pequeña erección. Después de aquello, él y Matthew habían estado un poco tirantes y su relación se había vuelto un poco curiosa, por lo que las chicas no habían parado de molestarlos, comentando que después de aquello debían comenzar a salir juntos.

 

            Y no es como si TaeHyung no lo hubiera pensado nunca, Matthew siempre le había parecido bastante atractivo… pero había un grave problema, Matthew era el tío más hetero que había conocido en toda su vida. Por eso, desde el principio, TaeHyung había tratado de evitar pensar en el otro como algo más que como su amigo, por mucho que SoMin y JiWoo insinuaran que entre ambos podría haber algo más. Así que, aunque a veces dudara por las palabras de las chicas, TaeHyung solía tener muy claro que esperar algo con Matthew era hacerse daño por el simple placer de hacerse daño.

 

            Sin embargo, lo que TaeHyung no sabía era que en aquel viaje a aquella isla paradisiaca de arenas blancas, aguas turquesas y palmeras, eso era algo que iba a cambiar completamente.

 

            El chico sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente de todo aquello. Había ido hasta aquel lugar para descansar y disfrutar del viaje y de las vacaciones, ya que unas vacaciones como aquellas no las iban a poder repetir siempre que quisieran.

 

            Después de arreglar algunas cosas en la sede principal del hotel, los llevaron hasta sus habitaciones con la noche cayendo sobre ellos, por lo que simplemente dejaron sus maletas en el lugar y fueron a cenar, disfrutando del ambiente de la isla. No obstante, después de todo el viaje y la diferencia horaria, estaban los cuatro bastante agotados, por lo que pronto se fueron a dormir porque a partir del día siguiente tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Las chicas dormían juntas en una palapa y ellos dos también juntos en otra diferente, así se habían repartido para que ellas pudieran tener sus momentos a solas por las noches sin molestarlos.

 

            TaeHyung estaba cansado, pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque Matthew dormía como un tronco ajeno totalmente de la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño de su compañero. El chico se forzaba a pensar que tener al otro durmiendo en la cama de al lado y prácticamente en bolas, no tenía nada que ver con que no consiguiera dormirse, pero en el fondo, TaeHyung sentía que aquello podía tener algo que ver. Su mente no lo dejaba en paz, con tantas preguntas de las que no quería saber la respuesta y algunas esperanzas y deseos que el chico no podía cumplir, que no se permitía cumplir para no hacerse más daño aún.

 

            El chico solo consiguió dormir por unas horas después de que un suspiro sonoro y triste escapara de sus labios.

 

            No descansó demasiado, porque por la mañana las chicas aparecieron en su palapa, se tiraron sobre ellos y los obligaron a despertarse, contándoles que habían alquilado un barco de recreo para aprovechar que Matthew tenía conocimientos de navegación y salir al mar, donde pasarían la gran parte del día disfrutando del agua clara y de lo que se encontraba en el fondo marino, ya que apenas era profundo por los alrededores de la isla y las corrientes no eran fuertes a no ser que se levantara viento. Aquel plan no le entusiasmaba  especialmente a TaeHyung porque nunca le habían gustado mucho aquel tipo de actividades —de hecho, cuando habían pasado un verano en Busan un par de años atrás y habían cogido un barco, él ni siquiera había salido a cubierta, se había quedado leyendo un libro dentro—; sin embargo, se había prometido disfrutar del viaje y no pensar en nada.

 

            —Me encantaría poder ver delfines —dijo SoMin cuando subieron al barco, recibiendo un codazo por parte de JiWoo.

 

            A la mayor siempre le habían gustado los delfines, pero en aquel lugar no era frecuente verlos y tampoco se iban a adentrar tanto en el mar. Probablemente solo verían los peces de colores que eran tan característicos de aquella zona y los corales que bordeaban la isla, pero no mucho más —y eso era contando con que bucearan—.

 

            —Anda, deja ya lo de los delfines —murmuró JiWoo—, ¿no habíamos venido a la otra punta del mundo para hacer otras cositas? —cuestionó, sonriendo de forma pícara, haciendo que SoMin le devolviera aquella misma sonrisa antes de darse un beso corto en los labios, aprovechando que solo estaban los cuatro.

 

            Los dos chicos apartaron la mirada, por si acaso aquel beso llevaba a algo más, porque cuando estaban ellos cuatro solos, a veces sus carantoñas subían de nivel rápidamente y a TaeHyung y a Matthew solo les faltaba encender unas velas y poner música para que se sintieran todavía más cómodas y no tuvieran que preocuparse por nada. Además de apartar la mirada, los dos chicos se dedicaron a soltar las amarras del barco y a ponerlo en marcha, para así estar entretenidos y alejados de ellas.

 

            No los acompañaba nadie ajeno a su grupo porque el mayor podía hacerse cargo de todo sin problema debido a su experiencia; sin embargo, mientras TaeHyung observaba cómo Matthew lo ponía todo en marcha, no pudo evitar cuestionarse si era necesario que él también lo ayudara con algo o podía él solito con todo, como la última vez no había salido del interior del barco, no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Pero tras unos minutos observando al mayor, no pudo evitar hablar.

 

            —¿Necesitas ayuda o…?

            —No te preocupes que puedo hacerlo yo —le respondió el otro, pareciendo bastante seguro de sus capacidades en el mar, por lo que TaeHyung asintió y después se fue del lugar para dejarlo trabajar tranquilo.

 

            El chico atravesó el barco de punta a punta, sintiendo la brisa marina y agarrándose a las barandillas para no caerse al mar, debido a que ya habían comenzado a avanzar sobre las olas, alejándose de la costa y adentrándose en las profundidades turquesas. Probablemente no se alejarían demasiado, siempre sin perder de vista la isla de la que habían partido, y atracarían en algún sitio en el que pudieran pasar el día tranquilamente todos juntos, disfrutando de todo.

 

            Cuando finalmente llegó a la popa del barco, TaeHyung se quedó unos momentos estático después de encontrarse a SoMin y a JiWoo en una posición un poco íntima, ya que JiWoo estaba sentada sobre el trasero de la otra, dándole un masaje en la espalda mientras le ponía la crema para el sol. En cuanto sus piernas decidieron volver a funcionar de nuevo, el chico comenzó a volver por donde había ido para no tener que presenciar aquello y, sobre todo, para no sentirse tan incómodo con ellas. Así, acabó de nuevo en el otro extremo del barco, junto a Matthew, que no le hizo ninguna pregunta, por la cara que llevaba seguro que había adivinado que había visto a sus amigas haciendo algo que no quería seguir viendo.

 

            Por un momento, se imaginó a ellos dos teniendo un momento como el de las chicas, pero al segundo dejó de pensar en ello porque era algo imposible. Soltó un suspiro profundo y después se dedicó a observar el horizonte, para disfrutar de aquella maravillosa vista; no obstante, sus ojos captaron a los lejos una acumulación de densas y oscuras nubes. Eso solo era una señal de que allí estaba cayendo un buen tormentón… aunque estaba bastante lejos, probablemente no les afectaría.

 

            Mientras observaba el horizonte la voz de Matthew lo sorprendió desde atrás, así que, se giró hacia él, encontrándose lo con una enorme sonrisa mientras manejaba el timón del barco.

 

            —¿Qué? —preguntó el más joven, ya que no se había enterado de lo que el otro le había dicho.

 

            En ese momento, TaeHyung se dio cuenta de la camisa vaporosa y medio suelta del más alto se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al viento, que también despeinaba su cabello, desplegando de aquella forma su atractivo, haciéndolo parecer un modelo de algún tipo de anuncio de colonia. TaeHyung sintió cómo a sus orejas subía el calor por aquella imagen, pero trató de calmarse y enfocarse en Matthew, que volvía a hablarle.

 

            —He preguntado si te encontrabas bien —le aclaró—. Te noto algo preocupado.

            —Ah… —murmuró el chico, devolviendo su mirada al horizonte—. Estaba pensando en esas nubes negras.

 

            TaeHyung señaló al cúmulo de oscuras nubes que asomaban en la lejanía, sin más. Unos segundos después escuchó la suave risa del otro y se giró hacia él de nuevo.

 

            —He revisado el pronóstico esta mañana antes de coger el barco —le dijo—, esas nubes se alejarán al norte y no nos afectarán.

 

            Matthew dijo aquello totalmente tranquilo y seguro de que no pasaría nada, así que, TaeHyung se relajó por completo, sabiendo que estaban en buenas manos. Matthew había aprendido a navegar cuando aún vivía en Estados Unidos, antes de volver a Corea a hacer la carrera, por lo que tenía bastante conocimiento sobre el mar, además de sobre los barcos.

 

            —¿Quieres que te enseñe a manejar el barco? —le cuestionó.

 

            Aquella invitación lo pilló por sorpresa, pero el chico no se lo pensó mucho y acabó aceptando, asintiendo con su cabeza. Matthew entonces le indicó que fuera junto a él y TaeHyung se alejó de la barandilla del barco para colocarse al lado del otro. Por un momento se preguntó si acababa de meter la pata, si aquello no era una buena idea… pero antes de que pudiera darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, las manos del mayor ya estaba sobre las suyas, colocándolas sobre el volante.

 

            —Tienes que colocar las manos aquí y mantener el timón fijo porque las olas intentarán moverlo, así que sujétalo con fuerza —le explicó, echándose un poco hacia el lado para dejarle hueco, pero sin alejarse demasiado.

 

            TaeHyung asintió y dejó que las manos del alto se encargaran de colocarlo en el lugar indicado. Por un momento pensó que en cualquier momento, el otro lo soltaría y se iría, como le hizo su padre en el parque el día que le quitó los ruedines a su bicicleta y lo dejó ir sobre dos ruedas como un niño mayor. TaeHyung se había asustado tanto al no notar a su padre detrás repentinamente que se acabó chocando contra un banco porque había perdido el control de la bici. Sin embargo, al contrario que su progenitor, el mayor simplemente quitó sus manos de encima de las de TaeHyung para colocarse tras él y vigilar los mandos en dónde se encargaba de subir las revoluciones del motor o bajarlas.

 

            TaeHyung trató de enfocarse en llevar el barco, pero no pudo hacerlo mucho porque sentía constantemente el calor de Matthew a su espalda, además, con el cambio de marchas, ambos se rozaban y el mayor a veces colocaba una mano en su cintura para no perder el equilibrio cuando una ola más grande chocaba contra el barco. Por lo que, cada músculo del cuerpo de TaeHyung estaba completamente tenso, así que, agradeció infinitamente cuando llegaron al lugar que les habían indicado era seguro para bucear.

 

            —Ve a preguntar a las chicas si almorzamos o buceamos —le pidió Matthew, susurrándole aquello al oído.

 

            Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral de arriba abajo por aquello y el chico se apartó rápidamente de Matthew para que éste no lo notara, yéndose de allí con la excusa de preguntarles a las chicas lo que querían hacer, tratando de calmar su corazón, que latía desbocado dentro de su pecho.

 

            Aquella vez, cuando se encontró con SoMin y JiWoo, éstas simplemente estaban tumbadas al sol como lagartos y no haciendo ninguna cosa rara, así que, el chico simplemente trasladó las palabras de Matthew y ellas decidieron mejor comer un poco y reposar un rato la comida antes de meterse al agua, para poder pasarse toda la tarde en el mar sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

 

            —El agua es tan clara que se pueden ver los corales desde la superficie —comentó JiWoo un par de horas después, tras asomarse al agua desde el barco, ya totalmente preparada para sumergirse.

            —¿No os unís? —cuestionó SoMin.

            —Yo voy a asegurarme de que todo está bien en el barco, vosotros empezad sin mí —dijo Matthew.

 

            Los tres asintieron y TaeHyung comenzó a colocarse las cosas mientras las chicas se lanzaban al agua, para después entrar junto a ellas para nadar en los alrededores del barco, buceando superficialmente y maravillándose con el espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, tan solo después de un rato buceando, la corriente comenzó a ser un poco más fuerte y cuando salieron a la superficie, se dieron cuenta de que el cielo se había oscurecido y que las nubes oscuras que TaeHyung había visto en el horizonte horas antes, estaban sobre ellos. Aquello era algo malo, muy malo.

 

            SoMin fue la primera en reaccionar, agarrando a JiWoo y tirando de ella hasta la escalerilla del barco. TaeHyung las siguió inmediatamente, antes de que la corriente se hiciera más fuerte y los alejara.

 

            —¿Dónde está Matthew? —preguntó JiWoo en cuanto estuvieron arriba.

 

            Antes de que fuera necesario que se dijera nada más, TaeHyung comenzó a buscar a Matthew, viendo en seguida que no se encontraba en la cubierta, así que, saltó al interior del barco, encontrándolo al final de las escaleras, con una herida en la cabeza que sangraba. Rápidamente, alertó a las chicas de dónde se encontraba Matthew, mientras le buscaba el pulso a su amigo, soltando un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que latía todavía.

 

            —Está inconsciente —les comentó a las chicas en cuanto estas llegaron.

            —Tenemos que volver a la isla, antes de que la tormenta nos haga volcar —dijo JiWoo.

            —TaeHyung, ¿sabes manejar el barco? —preguntó SoMin al instante.

            —He visto como lo hacía Matthew, pero no estoy seguro de cómo…

            —Ningún pero que valga —replicó la chica—. Subid a cubierta, no os quitéis los chalecos y poned el barco en marcha. Yo llevaré a Matthew al camarote mientras tanto. ¡Vamos!

 

            Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha y subieron a la cubierta, desanclando el barco y encendiendo el motor para comenzar a moverse.  SoMin no tardó en subir y los tres juntos intentaron mantener el rumbo constante en dirección sur, mientras el barco se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

 

            Para los jóvenes, aquella fue la experiencia más aterradora de sus cortas vidas. No obstante, a pesar de que los tres estaban muy asustados porque ninguno de ellos sabía cómo manejar aquel barco y, además, preocupados por el estado en el que Matthew se encontraba, al menos pudieron mantener el barco a flote durante una interminable hora en la que sufrieron las inclemencias del tiempo, hasta que la tormenta finalmente se retiró y por fin pudieron relajarse y poner el rumbo definitivo a la isla sin mayor dificultad.

 

            TaeHyung aprovechó que la situación estaba medio controlada y que las chicas parecían llevarlo todo mucho mejor que él, para bajar hasta el camarote para ver cómo estaba Matthew. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación lo vio tumbado sobre la única cama que había en el lugar y se acercó hasta él, poniendo su dedo índice debajo de su nariz para notar si seguía respirando o no. Cuando notó el aire cálido contra su dedo, TaeHyung se relajó un poco, pero no mucho, porque el golpe que tenía en la cabeza tenía muy mala pinta. Probablemente tardarían todavía un rato en llegar a la costa, así que, quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era darle unos primeros auxilios, al menos retirarle toda aquella sangre y limpiarle la herida para que no se le infectara.

 

            En el barco debía de haber algún botiquín por si ocurría algún accidente, así que el chico lo buscó en el baño del camarote, encontrándolo a los pocos minutos y volviendo al lugar, sentándose en la cama para comenzar a limpiarle la herida a Matthew con muchísimo cuidado porque no quería hacerle más daño del que ya tenía.

 

            ¿Cómo se habría hecho aquello? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente antes de que lo encontraran? Las preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de TaeHyung y, sobre todo, el arrepentimiento y la culpa. Si tan solo él no se hubiera ido a bucear con las chicas y hubiera acompañado a Matthew, no habría pasado nada de aquello. Pero claro, él estaba mucho más enfocado en alejarse lo más rápido posible del otro porque su corazón había querido explotar dentro de su pecho después de la cercanía que ambos habían tenido.

 

            En ese momento TaeHyung no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar, pero aun así se sentía muy culpable.

 

            Sin embargo, no pudo continuar con aquel hilo de pensamientos porque un pequeño murmullo procedente de Matthew hizo que el chico centrara toda su atención en él. TaeHyung pudo ver cómo una mueca de dolor se formaba en el rostro de Matthew unos momentos antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a abrirse lentamente, pareciendo desubicado totalmente hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de TaeHyung.

 

            —¿Qué ha pasado? —murmuró—. ¿Por qué siento como si un tráiler hubiera usado mi cabeza como carretera?

            —No lo sé —contestó TaeHyung sinceramente—. Cuando empezamos a notar que la tormenta se acercaba, volvimos al barco y te encontramos tirado en el suelo, con el golpe en la cabeza —el chico llevó su mano hasta el lugar de la herida y rozó con sus dedos delicadamente la zona circundante—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? —le preguntó—. No creo que tardemos demasiado en volver a la isla y te podrán dar atención médica decente.

 

            Matthew tardó un poco en responder, cerrando sus ojos mientras tanto y relajando su cuerpo al ritmo de las caricias de TaeHyung en su sien.

 

            —No recuerdo qué ha pasado —murmuró—. ¿La tormenta nos ha alcanzado? —cuestionó. TaeHyung asintió con su cabeza—. ¿Vosotros estáis todos bien? ¿Cómo están las chicas? ¿Dónde están?

            —Sí, la tormenta nos sorprendió mientras buceábamos y rápidamente tratamos de hacer lo posible para mantener el barco estable —respondió—. Ahora ya ha pasado todo y las he dejado arriba manejando el barco mientras yo venía a ver cómo estabas —explicó—. SoMin te ha traído hasta aquí ella sola antes con su fuerza bruta, mientras el barco daba bandazos de un lado a otro —comentó, tratando de quitarle un poco de hierro a todo aquel asunto porque todos estaban bien y eso era lo importante.

            —Recuérdame que se lo agradezca comprándole el cacharro ese que lleva pidiendo meses —comentó Matthew con una sonrisa.

 

            TaeHyung asintió, esbozando también una sonrisa. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba rozando la zona alrededor de la herida de Matthew y rápidamente retiró la mano y quiso levantarse de la cama un poco avergonzado y correr hacia donde estaban las chicas; sin embargo, el otro sujetó su mano para que no la retirara, haciendo que el corazón de TaeHyung se saltara un latido.

 

            —No te vayas —le pidió—. Deja la mano, por favor, me calma sentirla —murmuró Matthew.

 

            Y el corazón de TaeHyung comenzó a latir como loco. Seguro que Matthew no lo había dicho con ninguna intención oculta, pero para el chico era algo. No obstante, trató de calmarse. Seguramente Matthew lo habría hecho porque no quería quedarse solo en aquel lugar y eso el chico lo comprendía perfectamente. Se había hecho un daño tremendo y estaría bastante asustado. Por ese motivo, él se quedó allí, mientras el barco de recreo se mecía ahora suavemente sobre las olas del mar, tratando de no pensar en nada —aunque para él no pensar en nada era una gran tortura—. Aun así, lo intentó hasta que JiWoo entró al camarote.

 

            —TaeHyung —lo llamó—. Te necesitamos arriba —dijo, y al ver que Matthew estaba despierto añadió—. Oh, Matthew, ¿estás bien?

            —Sí, estoy bien —le respondió.

 

            TaeHyung aprovechó ese momento para salir del lugar, casi huyendo del camarote y subiendo a la cubierta. El aire del mar le dio en el rostro una pequeña bofetada y le despejó un poco la mente, pero lo que más se la despejó fue tener que ponerse de nuevo a tratar de llevar el barco hasta la costa de la isla, ayudando a SoMin a ello. No obstante, no pasó demasiado tiempo allí porque pronto apareció un barco de los guardacostas para guiarlos hasta el puerto y para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien y preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido.

 

            SoMin y él le contaron todo lo que pudieron y avisaron de la herida de Matthew, por lo que, nada más llegar a la isla, en la playa, había un equipo de emergencias que se llevaron a Matthew al centro médico del lugar para tratar sus heridas de forma profesional. TaeHyung quiso ir con él, pero finalmente fue JiWoo la que acabó yendo con el otro chico y él se quedó junto a SoMin terminando de explicar a las autoridades cómo habían sido capaz de sobrevivir en plena tormenta en el mar cuando ninguno de ellos tenía los conocimientos necesarios para ello. No tenían una explicación válida para ello más allá de que la adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia hubieran aparecido en el momento en el que más lo necesitaban, así que, tras solo unos minutos de preguntas, dejaron que también se los llevaran al centro médico.

 

            —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó SoMin—. Llevas una cara…

            —Sí, estoy bien —respondió a la chica—. Solo estoy preocupado por Matthew.

            —Tranquilo, estará bien.

 

            SoMin le sonrió de forma encantadora y después le pasó un brazo por los hombros para darle unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda y TaeHyung aprovechó para echar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y cerrar el resto del trayecto sus ojos. Cuando finalmente llegaron al centro médico, les curaron a ambos las heridas superficiales que se habían hecho y les pusieron pomada para los cardenales que les salieran de los golpes que se habían dado en el barco y, después, ambos pudieron irse a la habitación en la que habían ingresado a Matthew, donde se encontraba también JiWoo.

 

            Nada más entrar, TaeHyung no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar a Matthew, que estaba dormido sobre la cama. SoMin y JiWoo se abrazaron fuertemente la una a la otra y se dieron un desesperado beso en los labios con el que TaeHyung apartó la vista de ellas y acabó por acercarse a la cama. Las dos se merecían un poco de espacio porque todos habían pasado por una situación bastante horrible y habían pasado muchísimo miedo los unos por los otros. Era totalmente normal para ellas hacer aquello. Si él pudiera hacerlo con Matthew, también lo habría hecho.

 

            —TaeHyung… —escuchó que lo llamaba SoMin—. ¿Te importa si nos vamos a la palapa nosotras esta noche y mañana te hacemos el relevo? —le preguntó una vez el chico se giró hacia ella.

            —Claro, descansad, yo me quedo con él —respondió.

            —Gracias, TaeHyung.

 

            Las chicas se acercaron a él para darle un abrazo reconfortante y de agradecimiento entre las dos y TaeHyung no pudo evitar sonreír un poco porque aquellos abrazos eran los mejores. Después, SoMin y JiWoo se fueron de la habitación, dejándolo solo con Matthew y con sus pensamientos.

 

            TaeHyung se dedicó entonces a pensar, a pensar en todas las reacciones que su cuerpo había tenido durante aquel viaje y tratar de hacer que éstas no fueran evidentes, de la misma forma que había hecho tiempo atrás, cuando había conocido a Matthew. Hacía años que se había hecho a la idea de que sus posibilidades con el otro chico, de tener una relación romántica con él, eran totalmente nulas porque simplemente eran amigos. Y así es como debería seguir siendo. De hecho, ya era hora de que comenzara a pasar página y a buscar el amor en algún otro lugar. Seguiría preocupándose por Matthew, porque no cambiaría el hecho de que era una persona muy importante para él, pero TaeHyung debería dejar de tener aquellos sentimientos por el otro.

 

            Perdido en sus pensamientos, TaeHyung no se dio cuenta de que Matthew se había despertado hasta que no sintió cómo una de sus cálidas manos se posaba sobre su mejilla, así que, se sobresaltó un poco.

 

            —Deja de pensar tan alto —murmuró el chico, esbozando una sonrisa—. Tus pensamientos me han despertado.

            —¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

            —Estoy bien —respondió Matthew—. Pero tú estarás cansado… ven aquí y duerme conmigo.

 

            Su corazón otra vez comenzó a latir como loco por las palabras de Matthew a pesar de que se había prometido que no lo volvería a hacer… pero bueno, todavía tenía que entrenarse mucho más y estaba cansado, así que, lo dejó pasar. TaeHyung se metió en la estrecha cama junto al mayor y se dejó abrazar por el otro para poder estar mucho más cómodos allí, aunque no había forma de estarlo realmente, ya que TaeHyung se sentía demasiado incómodo por el escaso espacio que había entre los dos. No obstante, trató dejar de pensar en ello y cerró sus ojos para dormir, así al menos ralentizaría los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

 

            —Siento haberos asustado —murmuró Matthew, en voz tan baja que el chico prácticamente no lo escuchó—. He podido recordar lo que pasó y simplemente perdí el pie y no me pude agarrar a nada, así que acabé pegándome un porrazo en la cabeza… siento que mi caída tonta provocara que os tuvierais que hacer cargo del barco aunque no supierais.

            —No pasa nada —respondió TaeHyung—. Lo importante es que todos estamos bien.

            —Sí, eso es lo más importante.

 

            TaeHyung inspiró hondo y cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a dormir después de aquella pequeña conversación porque ambos debían descansar; sin embargo, apenas le había dado tiempo a cerrar sus ojos, cuando sintió los labios de Matthew contra su frente y, rápidamente, se levantó del cuerpo del mayor, incorporándose y sentándose en la cama, mirando al otro chico, con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendido.

 

            —Matthew… —murmuró, queriendo preguntarle por qué había hecho aquello, pero las palabras no quisieron salir de su garganta, repentinamente seca.

            —Perdona —contestó el otro—. No quería asustarte… pero no he podido evitar hacerlo, ya que se me han truncado todos los planes…

            —¿Planes? —cuestionó, parpadeando rápidamente, sin entender lo que sucedía.

            —Quería que estas vacaciones fueran perfectas, inolvidables, quería pasar mucho tiempo contigo y quería pedirte salir —comenzó a contar Matthew, mirándolo fijamente—, incluso SoMin y JiWoo estaban al tanto de esto y habían estado de acuerdo en dejarnos mucho tiempo para pasar a solas… pero las vacaciones perfectas se han convertido en un desastre y todos los planes se han ido al traste, así que, la maravillosa declaración en la playa mientras observábamos las estrellas se ha quedado en esto… porque creía que no debía esperar más tiempo… ya he esperado lo suficiente.

 

            TaeHyung había estado observándolo fijamente durante todo su discurso, tratando de procesar las palabras que el otro le decía, tratando de aceptar que durante mucho tiempo, Matthew había estado planeando declararle sus sentimientos, tratando de creerse que todo aquel tiempo que él había estado enamorado de Matthew, éste también lo había estado de él. Siempre lo había visto salir con chicas, siempre lo había visto centrado en el sexo opuesto, así que, TaeHyung jamás se había esperado escuchar algo como aquello de los labios del mayor.

 

            —¿Qué me dices? —le cuestionó el chico, sabiendo que probablemente su cabeza estaba funcionando a pleno rendimiento, tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

 

            La pregunta lo pilló también desprevenido, pero obviamente tenía una respuesta clara para ella porque TaeHyung llevaba demasiado tiempo enamorado de él. Por eso, no respondió, se inclinó hacia delante para poder besar los labios de Matthew de forma desesperada, bebiendo de ellos, de la misma forma que SoMin y JiWoo lo habían hecho hacía solo unas horas, porque TaeHyung llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando aquello y porque TaeHyung había pasado muchísimo miedo aquella tarde y necesitaba el consuelo de los labios de Matthew devolviéndole aquel desesperado beso de la misma forma.

 

            Aquellas no habían comenzado siendo las vacaciones perfectas que habían planeado… pero a partir de aquel momento, TaeHyung deseaba que fueran las más perfectas de su vida.

 


End file.
